


общение с соседями и прочие кОтОстрофы

by Greenmusik, Riru, WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [10]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, Poetry, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, pirozhki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: у клинта вечные проблемыто пицца стынет то побьюти вот теперь ещё кофейникпочти что новенький менять
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177742
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	общение с соседями и прочие кОтОстрофы

не знает клинт зачем кофейник  
он ставил утром на плиту  
но не выбрасывать же было  
подумаешь упал слегка

нехорошо когда посуда  
у клинта валится из рук  
хоть лук не падает и ладно  
не зря привязан ремешком

застыв на месте клинт угрюмо  
глядит на трещину в стекле  
сквозь трещину сочится кофе  
красиво только руку жжёт

клинт не ругается вздыхает  
не жизнь а список неудач  
вот приползаешь весь изранен  
а тут кофейник предаёт

не получается зараза  
наладить сразу в жизни всё  
но клинт согласен на частично  
хотя бы маленький аспект

а тут ещё сосед вселился  
с кибернетической рукой  
и неудобные вопросы  
на дню раз десять задаёт

клинт не поручится конечно  
что это точно баки барнс  
вот стив так громко в это верит  
но стив немножечко предвзят

убийца русский по соседству  
стекает кофе по руке  
клинт горестно стоит на кухне  
хотя хотелось бы пропасть

однажды взять и не проснуться  
самопожертвоваться где  
да что угодно право слово  
а не вот это всё ну бля

вчера сосед допустим-баки  
устав сидеть смотреть в окно  
в одних штанах на босу майку  
попёрся ночью погулять

ночь холодно ебучий ливень  
до нитки вымок как дебил  
а все нотации от стива  
потом на клинта упадут

уже неделю этот пидор  
сбежал сюда и тут живёт  
и даже нат кажись не знает  
где он ховается сейчас

нет клинта это не пугает  
но напрягает так чуть-чуть  
вот вскроет клинту ночью глотку  
как скоро станет кто искать

на фоне профессиональной  
здоровой паранойи блядь  
клинт прошлой ночью на пороге  
нашёл его во всей красе

стоял столбом натёкшей лужи  
придурок этот посреди  
угрюмо пялился на клинта  
и что-то к боку прижимал

клинт рассудил что поздно слишком  
искать укрытие бежать  
и героически зевая  
взглянул в лицо своей судьбе

а этот протянул котёнка  
промокший маленький комок  
сказал я шёл а там лежало  
пищало я с собой принёс

и как всю прошлую неделю  
застыл и вперился в глаза  
ответа ждал хотя впервые  
вопроса не было вообще

клинт от вопросов честно бегал  
советов тоже не давал  
он сраный старый неудачник  
какой он может дать совет

особенно когда средь ночи  
котёнка мокрого суют  
на вид хоть целый и здоровый  
на месте лапы и глаза

что клинт решительно и выдал  
велел животное согреть  
с утра снести к ветеринару  
а клинта больше не пугать

вот про испуг зазря он ляпнул  
патлатый сразу погрустнел  
и стал похож на эту штуку  
которую в руке сжимал

и стало сюрреалистично  
ведь он почти как супермен  
ногами душит как наташа  
рукою арматуру гнёт

но день за днём сидит и смотрит  
в окошко горестно один  
и даже клинту неуютно  
и сразу хочется спасать

и клинт в итоге полусонный  
с ним вниз спустился проследить  
чтобы котёнок был накормлен  
напоен и уложен спать

теперь наутро клинт не знает  
как жизнь наладить и как быть  
какого хрена стиву сразу  
не сдал что баки здесь живёт

с чего сейчас о нём все мысли  
о том как он вчера смотрел  
зачем под дождь в ночи попёрся  
и хули клинт ему открыл

во многом клинт далёк конечно  
от общепринятых вещей  
и доброта с заботой тоже  
не очень-то его стезя

он просто спустится проверить  
как там с котёнком хорошо ль  
и между делом может даже  
предложит крышу посмотреть


End file.
